Fragmentos y recuerdos
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: Los campeones pueden ver y sentir a sus invocadores. Tienen una conexión con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido(a) y gracias por clickear a esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

esta será una historia escrita y compuesta por pequeños y miserables fragmentos, de seguro una temática mediocre y un escaso conocimiento sobre el videojuego, sobre la vida y sobre las personalidades de los personajes.

**League of legends es propiedad de RIOT GAMES**

_Prólogo_

Fuera de la grieta del invocador, hay una muy grande y cálida cantina en la cual los personajes de la Liga de leyendas entran para disfrutar de un dulce trago junto a la reconfortante compañía que se hacen los unos con los otros.

En una mesa estaban Arhi, Akali, Kai'sa y Evelyn riendo y hablado de quién sabe qué cosas. En otra mesa estaban: Trydamere, frente a él estaba Garen y alrededor estaban; Draven, Kayn, Sylas y Riven. Trindamere y Garen hacían una competencia de fuerza de brazos, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder y no lograban empujar siquiera un centímetro, al contrario.

-vamos Trinda, aposté por ti no me decepciones -lo animó Draven.

-ánimo Garen, puedes ganarle vamos, piensa en el dinero -lo animaba Riven.

-vamos Trinda -lo animaba también Sylas. Kayn en silencio puso un par de monedas de oro a lado de Garen, haciendo entender que apostó por él.

En otra mesa estaban sentados: Darius, Xin zhao, Soraka, Varus, Ekko y Lee Sin. Los mencionados estaban tranquilos teniendo una charla.

-los invocadores cada vez están más y más locos -comentó Ekko.

-Tienes razón, a veces por eso logran carrear a un equipo entero o desafortunadamente hacen que la victoria se les vaya de las manos echando a perder el sacrificio de los demás jugadores -dijo Darius.

-ahora, casi de todos mis invocadores puedo sentir la inquietud en su alma la cual casi siempre suele ser positiva y vivaz -dijo después Lee sin.

-Varus, cielo; olvidamos comprar las galletas para el desayuno de mañana -le dijo Soraka en voz baja para no intentar interrumpir la conversación de los demás.

Varus quien estaba sentado junto a ella cerró los ojos y se puso una palma en la frente- cierto, olvidé las galletas -dijo después en voz alta haciendo que todos los miren- lo siento, es que Soraka y yo olvidamos comprar algunos recados -se disculpó después al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido la conversación.

-bien, como estábamos hablando; es cierto que los invocadores ahora están más audacez, aunque a veces ni siquiera saben lo que hacen, siempre demuestran su valentía -dijo Xin zhao.

-pero, hay algunos que no son así, no son osados, son tímidos y suelen deprimirse y desmoralizarse con facilidad, siento mucha tristeza por ellos -comentó Soraka con su dulce y pacífica voz.

-Soraka tiene razón -dijo Varus apoyando a su novia.

-para ti, Soraka siempre tiene razón -comentaba Ekko algo burlón- claro... de no ser así no la hubieras enamorado -dijo después.

Los demás se rieron incluyendo Soraka.

-pero fuera de bromas, enserio tiene razón; hay invocadores que suelen ser bastante tímidos -dijo después Ekko, esta vez serio.

-exacto -decía Darius con la voz ronca y fuerte que tanto lo caracteriza- yo conocí a un invocador que tenía una personalidad rara. Además, era tímido, indeciso e inexperto era todo un novato... se llamaba Secret.

Inmediatamente los demás lo miraron con intriga.

-cuéntanos, cómo fueron las partidas -le pidieron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-claro -afirmó Darius- era una mañana cualquiera en la sala de invocación en la cual los invocadores se preparaban y escogían a sus mej... -Darius fue interrumpido por el fuerte crujido de una mesa partiéndose en dos. Se dio la vuelta para ver hacia el origen del sonido. Todas las personas del bar se habían quedado en silencio y tenían la vista puesta en el lugar de donde había venido el repentino sonido.

Riven, Tryndamere, Garen, Draven, Kayn y Sylas se encontraban en silencio y algo sorprendidos contemplando la mesa partida en dos en el centro de la ronda que formaban los 6. En la competencia de fuerza de brazos que hacían Garen y Tryndamere ninguno había ganado, debido a la descomunal fuerza que ejercían ambos, la pobre mesa fue la que recibía la presión de toda la fuerza que aplicaban hasta que finalmente cedió y se partió en dos provocando un desagradable, sorpresivo y sonoro crujido que resonó con intensidad en todo el bar, llamando la atención de todos.

-lo siento, no fue intencional -se disculpó de todos en voz alta Garen al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.

-compraremos otra, no se preocupen -dijo Tryndamere algo avergonzado.

En la mesa donde estaba Darius, todos habían girado la cabeza viendo a donde habían roto la mesa. Soraka abrazaba a Varus, apoyando el rostro en su pecho y cerrando los ojos porque se había asustado al oír el fuerte y sorpresivo crujido.

-como les contaba -decía Darius sacándolos a todos de su sorpresa haciendo que tomen atención. Las demás personas también dejaron de mirarlos y reanudaron a las conversaciones que tenían.

-una mañana me invocó el jugador Secret...

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador

_'Solo yo lograré que lleguemos a la victoria' _

Recuerdo haberle dicho eso al invocador Secret aquella vez, levanté el rostro para mirar el cielo en donde siempre veo los rostros de mis invocadores. Rostros que reflejan gloria, agresividad, arrogancia, seguridad, confusión o experiencia.

En esta ocasión podía ver su rostro serio, pero claramente sentía su confusión y nerviosismo, era nuevo en esto.

La partida había empezado, me hizo comprar lo recomendado de la tienda.

"Perdón, ¿por dónde tengo que ir?" Preguntó por el chat.

"Top", "Arriba" Le respondieron los demás invocadores.

"Gracias" agradeció después. Luego me ordenó subir a top. Mejoró primero la E, debió haber mejorado la Q primero, pero era nuevo y sabía que errores similares se aproximaban, típico de un invocador novato, pero por más novato que sea, tendría que perseverar y dar lo mejor de sí, y si no lo hacía... eso ni yo ni nadie se lo perdonaría.

_'No toleraré la cobardía'_

Le advertí amenazante cuando llegué a top y me hizo dar un paso hacia a la torre, imagino que quería sentirse seguro. Por el chat los demás invocadores no le decían nada ni le recomendaban ni le daban consejos; significaba que el invocador Secret estaba jugando solo, con personas desconocidas.

Llegaron los súbditos a luchar en tropa hasta la muerte. Mi invocador me ordenó atacar al jugador enemigo, acaté su orden. Pude sentir su emoción y nerviosismo _"va a ser mi primera kill" _él pensó emocionado... aunque sabía que tal vez esa imprudencia no iba a tener resultados positivos... El otro jugador fue más hábil, logró evadir mi ataque giratorio con mi hacha(Q), mi invocador me ordenó atraerlo con mi hacha(E) y logró marcar en la dirección indicada, lo jalé hacia mí, pero no fue suficiente... el otro jugador logró utilizar mejor sus habilites y me bajó casi toda mi barra se vida, inmediatamente mi invocador me ordenó replegarme hacia nuestra torre, noté su clara desesperación al verle el rostro y porque clickeaba una y otra vez como si con eso podría hacerme caminar más rápido... el otro jugador me asesinó, la pantalla se puso en blanco y negro. Sentí la mirada de mi invocador, estaba confundido, desilusionado.

Cuando renací (casi de inmediato) me ordenó regresar de inmediato a top.

Unos minutos después, el top enemigo había logrado derribar la torre que debíamos proteger, el invocador me ordenó quedarme a cuidar esa segunda torre a pesar de que iba a ser mejor ir hacia mid para poder defender mejor la base, ya que mid y bot habían perdido también sus primeras torres.

Mientras defendía, apareció Talon saltando el muro y utilizando inmediatamente la R se hizo invisible dejando cuchillos danzando al rededor del lugar en el que había desaparecido. Empuñé mi hacha esperando inminente ataque, sentí la mirada sorprendida de mi invocador... Talon saltó hacia mí a la misma vez en que se hacía visible, me lanzó tres filosos cuchillos que me hicieron un montón de daño e instantes después las cuchillas que danzaban en ronda se dirigieron hacia mi causándome muchísimo daño y asesinándome inmediatamente. Todo pasó muy rápido, vi el rostro de mi invocador y estaba tan confundido.

\- "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" _"¿por qué ese personaje me destrozó rápidamente sin que yo logre reacciona_r?" -se preguntaba Secret.

Al final perdimos la partida.

"Son una mierd*" exclamaba uno por el chat

"Basuras" "ese Darius feeder de mierd*" dijo otro por el chat

-_ ¿feeder? ¿que significará eso? _-se preguntaba mi invocador a sí mismo. No se atrevió a preguntarles lo que significaba.

...

Minutos después, volví a ser convocado a la sala de selección, fijaron campeón y cuando levanté la mirada; había sido nuevamente invocado por Secret.

_'Solo yo lograré que lleguemos a la victoria'_

Le dije de nuevo cuando fijó. A Secret le impresionaba mucho escuchar cosas así "_eso és épico_" pensaba él.

Durante la partida, ahora se encontraba más precavido. Me ordenaba siempre estar bajo torre, tenía miedo ordenarme atacar al otro invocador porque no quería que nos mataran. No pude evitar sentirme muy mal e inútil ante eso. Me enfadé con mi invocador. Yo soy Darius la mano de Noxus, yo debía estar dándole una paliza a ese malnacido que solo con su presencia intimidaba a Secret y nos obligaba a quedarnos bajo torre. _'Eres un novato cobarde, al menos deberíamos intentarlo' le_ dije. "_perdón, es que tengo miedo y no quiero que nos maten" _me respondió Secret aún más intimidado.

Ya que el top enemigo nos tenía replegados bajo torre, nuestro jungla aprovechó eso y salió por el rio para emboscarlo. Nuestro jungla nos hizo señales de ayuda ya que atacándolo de los dos lo íbamos a matar fácilmente... pero Secret no entendió las señales (ni sabía cómo hacerlas) y me ordenó inmediatamente regresar caminando a la base ya que tampoco sabía que la B servía para tele trasportarse._ 'Idiota, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo'_ le regañé entre dientes mientras me ordenaba regresar a la base, no sé qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza no me respondió nada y continuó con la retirada a la base. Segundos después dijo el anunciador: 'ha muerto un aliado'

_'Maldita sea Secret, teníamos que quedarnos a ayudarlo' _le regañé cortante.

"¡la puta madre Darius!" Exclamó por el chat muy molesto nuestro jungla después de haber sido asesinado. Tenía razón, si Secret se hubiese quedado a pelear, hubiéramos asesinado al top enemigo y nuestro jungla no estaría muerto.

Al menos logramos comprar algo en la base, después regresamos a top. Minutos después, Secret se animó a salir de la torre ya que el top enemigo no aparecía, avanzamos junto a nuestra oleada de súbditos y minutos después logramos tirar la torre.

_"¡wow! ¡logré tirar la torre!" _Exclamó Secret en su mente tan emocionado. Ya que era un novato y era literalmente su segunda partida; todo podía llegar a emocionarle...

Minutos después seguíamos avanzando por top. Repentinamente apareció Ezreal, nos lanzó la W y nos dio. Menos mal que Secret, a pesar de su miedo y nerviosismo logró reaccionar, lanzó la E y logramos jalar a Ezreal hacia nosotros, luego le tiramos la W y le empecé a dar ataques básicos bajándole muchísima vida. Ezreal inmediatamente intentó escapar poniéndose en el lugar perfecto y Secret activó la Q y le hicimos mucho daño, Ezreal empezó a sangrar bastante mietras intentaba huir caminando.

_'Sean testigos de la verdadera fuerza'_

Exclamé intimidante e inmediatamente Secret activó la R, lancé un mortal hachazo descendente que acabó con Ezreal, lo asesinamos...

"_No puede... ser... _" pensaba Secret mientras sonreía nervioso y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora... _"¡mi primera killllll!" _Exclamó tan emocionado y feliz... pero poco a poco se le borró la sonrisa, puso un rostro como de que algo le faltaba... _"ojalá ella hubiera estado aquí para verme" _susurró. No sé a qué demonios vino eso, pero debíamos continuar con la partida._ 'Tenemos que seguir, sigamos avanzando o vayámonos a la base para comprar algo' _le dije.

Luego de un par de minutos, terminó la partida... la perdimos.

Las dos primeras partidas de Secret fueron derrotas.

...

Darius terminó su relato y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Todos los de la mesa lo miraban atentos.

-las últimas veces que fui invocado por Secret noté que mejoró un poco... de hecho casi nada, pero al menos mejoró si quiera un poco -dijo Darius después de tragar el sorbo de cerveza mientras colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa- pero ahora ya no lo volví a ver, ya no me volvió a invocar -dijo después.

-creo que yo puedo continuar con tu historia, Darius -dijo inmediatamente Xin zhao y todos lo miraron dándose cuenta de a qué se refería con eso.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta luego, cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayyy noooo, Tina ¿para qué lees? :=V

Te juro que estaba haciendo los preparativos para dispararle a esta historia, tirar su cadáver al río y hacer como que nunca lo había estado escribiendo. Bueno ya, no importa.

Lo malo es que olvidé completamente el cómo tenía pensado el rumbo de esta historia. De todos modos, muchas gracias por tu review, Tina. espero que te guste el capítulo.

League of legends es propiedad se Riot games.

Capítulo 2

Fanático de lo oriental

narra Xin zhao:

" ¡wow! un guerrero oriental, con lanza, armadura oriental también y con el cabello largo, qué espectacular se ve. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo en mi lista de campeones para poder jugar con él" fue lo que dijo Secret al verme por primera vez. Él me veía en muchas partidas, yo estaba como aliado o como enemigo. Siempre pensando en poder jugar conmigo.

Un par de días después pasó lo inevitable...

" ¿¡qué!? ¿¡juegas Lol!? " esas dos preguntas sorprendieron a Secret e hicieron que se encogiera de hombros apenado y nervioso... fue descubierto jugando League of legends... pues no es un crimen jugarlo, pero por lo nervioso que se puso entendí que no quería que alguien se enterara de que lo jugaba. Afortunadamente la persona que lo descubrió era su hermano, alguien de mucha confianza y experimentado en el juego. Él se sentó a su lado para verlo jugar y darle indicaciones hasta terminar la partida.

"actuabas tan raro estos últimos días. Repentinamente te sentaste a mi lado para preguntarme cosas y verme jugar un videojuego que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo... incluso hasta me dijiste que lo odiabas" le dijo dijo a Secret, su hermano no se lo levantaba. Simplemente fue la sorpresa que le hizo hablar de esa manera.

"es que descubrí que a ella le gusta mucho jugar Lol" dijo Secret solo en sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Luego de que Secret se relajara, le preguntó a su hermano cómo tener más campeones. "¿cómo hago para jugar con el chinito?" preguntó "hay un chinito con lanza, cabello largo y armadura blanca" le explicó.

"a ver ¿cual? Seguro te refieres a Xin zhao" le dijo su hermano. tomó el mouse e ingresó a la pestaña en donde se podían ver a todos los personajes.

"es él" le dijo Secret señalándome con el dedo.

"sabía que te referías a Xin zhao" dijo su hermano "pero es un campeón que va jungla ¿puedes junglear?" le aclaró para después preguntarle. Secret negó con la cabeza.

Yo sabía que Secret no tenía intenciones de llevarme jungla. Él iría solamente a top conmigo.

Después su hermano le dijo que esos extraños objetos cilíndricos que se obtenían al subir de nivel eran cápsulas y que además podían abrirse y contenían campeones "abre esas cápsulas, a ver si tienes suerte" le dijo.

Secret abrió las cápsulas que tenía (ya se le habían acumulado bastantes) y eran un montón de campeones que no le interesaban o puntos de esencia azul... Al abrir una de esas cápsulas; salió un fragmento de campeón de mí, de Xin zhao.

"¡ahí está el chinito!" exclamó contento Secret. Él sonreía. Habrá sido un simple fragmento de campeón, pero para Secret; hasta ahora esa fue la mejor suerte que tuvo dentro del juego.

"jajaja suertudo" le dijo su hermano dándole una leve bofetada en la nuca "ahora el campeón estará con descuentos, cómpralo, tienes esencia azul de sobra. Aquí está la tienda" le indicó.

Ahora podía tenerme en su lista de campeones a cambio de una insignificante cantidad de esencia azul. Recuerdo el rostro de felicidad de Secret en ese momento " ¡siiiiiii, ya tengo al chinito! " Exclamó mentalmente sonriendo.

Tiempo después Secret se reunió con su hermano, un amigo y... con ella. Los cuatro armaron un grupo para jugar algunas partidas.

'¡a combatir!'

Exclamé cuando Secret me señaló y fijó campeón. Era su primera partida conmigo no sabía ir jungla, pues cuando empezó la partida me ordenó ir top, menos mal que a nuestro top no le molestó tener compañía.

durante la partida, Secret apenas podía utilizar mis habilidades, no podía evadir las habilidades del enemigo. Murió una vez... y otra vez... y otra vez. Pude sentir su nerviosismo, las manos le temblaban.

' ¿qué sucede? ' le pregunté "tengo miedo, me da vergüenza que ella me vea jugar así" me respondió él 'solo relájate, no te preocupes. Podemos hacerlo' intenté animarlo.

Partida tras partida, Secret se mostraba más nervioso, frustrado. Me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada, él era quien me daba las órdenes, conforme pasaba el tiempo más nervioso se puso y menos me escuchaba...

"no sé que objeto comprar ahora... estoy perdido" pensaba mientras miraba la tienda sin saber qué hacer. Y sin darse cuenta mandó sin rumbo...

"¿¡qué haces!?" "¡Secret!" "¡detente!" "¡para!" fueron los gritos de sus compañeros los que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que nos había mandado a ambos directo a donde se encontraba el team enemigo los cuales aprovecharon su distracción para asesinarnos...

"tienes que estar más atento" le recomendaron sus compañeros a manera de unas palmadas en la espalda.

Secret mordía en silencio, ellos jamás serían capaces de flamearlo y eso era lo que lo torturaba más todavía.

"maldita sea" pensaba frustrado, estaba sudando "qué puñetera vergüenza. No debí haber aceptado jugar ahora" se lamentaba en su mente, él deseaba desaparecer en ese instante, que se lo tragara la tierra, que ella olvide haberlo visto jugar.

...

" ¿piensas que voy a jugar contigo? eres un manco, mejor juega solo. No pienso perder mis partidas por tí "

...

Era una mañana cualquiera en Runaterra. nos convocaron a la sala de selección y me eligieron.

'¡a combatir'!

Exclamé... pero inmediatamente de di cuenta de era Secret quien me había invocado y desde otra cuenta. '¿porqué?' le pregunté, no me respondió nada.

Durante el transcurso de la partida, me mandó top como siempre, tuvo suerte de que a muestro top no le importo tener compañía.

"Man, Xin es para ir de jungla, te recomiendo que lo practiques" le recomendaron los demás jugadores por el chat. A Secret no le interesaba ir jungla, la única razón por la que me seleccionaba era solo porque le gustaba mi aspecto y rasgos orientales.

Pero luego de un tiempo Secret se animó a ir jungla conmigo... lo malo fue que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre las rutas que debía seguir ni con qué campamentos empezar... ni siquiera trajo el 'castigo devastador' que es el hechizo que hace jungla a un campeón...

Al empezar la partida me ordenó ir a red, era el único campamento que se le vino a la cabeza. Como no tenía el 'castigo devastador' pudo comprar el item inicial de jungla por lo que haríamos menos daño a los monstruos...

'se han generado súbditos' dijo el anunciador. El monstruo de red apareció y lo atacamos. El red es un monstruo muy fuerte cuando estás en nivel 1 y más fuerte aun cuando no tienes el item ni el hechizo que deberías tener como jungla. El red nos hacía más daño que nosotros a él...

'ejecución' dijo el anunciador. El red nos asesinó. Al regresar a la jungla fuimos hacia otro campamento a ver si teníamos suerte, pero solo volvimos a ser ejecutados. En uno de esos intentos logramos asesinar a algunos monstruos. Subimos a nivel dos.

"al fin, gracias a Dios mi jungla ya es nivel 2" exclamó nuestro mid en el chat general burlándose de nosotros.

Secrer lo entendió 'no le hagas caso' le dije y seguimos.

perdíamos la partida y nuestro equipo perdía la paciencia.

"Ustedes tienen suerte porque nuestro jungla no sirve" se excusaba en el chat general uno de nuestros aliados. Perdimos esa partida.

Secret sabía que lo hizo muy mal. Inmediatamente ingresó a youtube para buscar guías y encontró un video que titulaba: Guia Xin zhao jungla.

Abrió el video y lo reprodujo. Según indicaba el video, dibujó el mapa en un pequeño pedazo papel trazando la ruta que yo debo seguir. También anotó los hechizos, las runas y los items que debía utilizar.

Minutos después ingresó a otra partida, llevaba el papel el cual lo veía de rato en rato para poder ir a atacar el campamento correcto. No nos hacíamos ejecutar esta vez porque teníamos item de jungla y 'castigo devastador'

Apenas logró seguir la diminuta guía que se había dibujado en ese trocito de papel, se olvidó que también debía salir a las líneas para proporcionar ayuda a sus aliados y sacar dragones y heraldo...

"Ese jungla no tiene nada" decían por el chat "no sabe ni comprarse items de jungla" dijo otro de nuestros aliados debido a que Secret no logró completar ni el primer item de jungla.

Durante las siguientes partidas Secret ya intentaba los gankeos, era tan inseguro que cuando se debía gankear no gankeaba y cuando no se debía gankear gankeaba y casi siempre terminaba regaládole killes al equipo enemigo.

"Ese jungla de mierda, solo está fedeando" se quejaba uno por el chat. Dejé de recibir órdenes. nos quedamos quietos. Levanté la vista y vi a Secret, su mirada demostraba tristeza, culpabilidad por no poder hacer bien las cosas aún. Era algo extraño, mensajes sí afectaban, pero tampoco debían para poner a uno de esa manera, simplemente se debía ignorar el chat y ya.

'Al asalto'

Le dije para intentar hacer que se motive.

En alguna otra partida, Secret intentaba gankear bot pero como siempre; estaba inseguro, me ordenó esconderme en uno de los arbustos.

"Xin, entra por jungla enemiga" le recomendó nuestro supp quien era Tham kench.

Pero Secret debió haber esperado a que nuestros compañeros de bot se replegaran hacia nuestra torre... fue cuando el supp y adc enemigo se replegaron bajo su torre cuando Secret me ordenó entrar... grave error, saltamos a su adc con la E. Inmediatamente después los jugadores enemigos empezaron a atacarme con todo lo que podían y la torre me destrozaba. Me inmovilizaron y cuando estaban apunto de matarme Tham kench logró jalarme con su lengua, me sacó de ahí y me escupió hacia el otro lado para ponerme seguro.

" ¡agh que asco, mejor ya no vengas! " nos dijo después Tham kench muy molesto por el chat.

Secret no podía efectuar un gankeo eficaz, necesitaba practicar aún... practicar bastante. La partida ya estaba avanzada, el equipo enemigo había derribado todas nuestras torres y ya estaban dentro de nuestra base intentando acabar con las dos últimas torres que protegían nuestro nexo. Nuestro equipo resistía como podía logrando a penas retrasar lo inevitable.

" ¿y nuestro jungla qué demonios hizo en todo el juego? " preguntaba muy molesto uno de los jugadores

"No hizo ni mierda" dijo otro jugador...

...

Xin zhao al terminar la historia sujetó su vaso de cerveza y le dio un sorbo -Secret necesitaba practicar. Después de lo que les conté, no lo volví a ver por un par de días -dijo después poniendo su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Soraka miró a Varus y él la miró a ella.

-podemos continuar la historia -dijo después Soraka mirando a los demás...

Fin del capítulo.

Perdón por las catástrofes ortográficas y fallas de escritura que dejé pasar. Lo repararé cuando acabe la cuarentena.

Tina, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

¿un one shot de SorakaxVarus? ¡hazlo por favor! hazlo lleno de escenas con mucho amor, caramelo y azúcar quiero que me diabetes de solo leerlo. XD

Perdón, debió se muy estresante lo que tuviste que pasar en tus primeras partidas. Pero me alegra que ahora estés mejor y jugando en la línea y con los campeones que quieras. Gracias por leer. Espero que puedas actualizar 'Señas' pronto. Cudídate mucho.

Recuerden que pueden dejar sus sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas, etc mediante un review o un MP.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


End file.
